Luna: Maximum Ride fan fiction
by fallenxxangelxx
Summary: What happend if Fang had a twin sister he was forced to leve at the school while he made his escap because she was to weak along with some others will they see each other again? and what does Luna and her flock have diferent from Max's flock? Find out!
1. Prolouge: No i can'tYes you have too!

**plese r&r love maximum ride I do not own Maximum Ride James Patoson does well duh! well onto the stoy hope you enjoy! .**

(\_/)  
(0_o )  
(..)

_／__l__、__  
__（ﾟ､ ｡ ７ __  
l__、__~  
__じし___ )__ノ_

_Flashback/dream two years ago:_

_"FANG LEVE HER SHE IS TOO WEAK TO COME WITH US!" I heard Jeb shout too Fang. He is right I am still too weak I don't even know how to fly yet. "Fang go he is right I will only put you and the others in danger." I said weakly. "No I can't." He cried. Ah Fang so kindhearted I tell you his heart will be the death of him. "Yes Fang go for me please I promises we will meat again one day until then protect Max and the others." I sniffed. "Okay." Fang said giving me one last hug then he was off. "Be careful" I mumbled. A few more minutes latter the alarms was rang. I started crying. "Don't cry you will see him again." My friend said._

(end of flashback/dream)

"Luna wake up!" Axel shook me awake. "Huh? Oh sorry if I woke you up." I sighed. "The dream again?" He asked. "Yes." I started crying. "Luna please don't cry." Sky said crawling into my lap. "Axel whats wrong with Luna?" Cloud Sky's twin brother asked clinging onto Axel's leg. "Nothing just a bad dream." Zack said picking up Cloud. "Oh I'll put Sky and Cloud back to sleep." Raven said picking up Sky. "Thanks." Axel said. "Luna are you okay?" He asked. "Yes I just miss Fang and the others so much!" I cried. "Shh you will see him soon I promise." He said hugging me tight. I fell into a dark sleep after crying for a few hours.


	2. Chapter 1: Melissa?

_**Heloooo to any one who is reading this! I thank you and I hope you like this story I been thinking about writing it for months now and hear it is! Please r&r I do not own Maximum Ride James Patterson does oh how I wish I owned it but doesn't everyone! Well onto the story my maximum ride addicts!~**_

_**++++++++++++ =^.^= ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**_

FPOV(Fang POV)

"LUNA!" I shouted. Max looked at me sadly. "Fang." Max whispered sadly. I just looked at her emotionless. "Max sleep I will take watch." I said standing up. "Mkay." She said. She fell asleep quickly. "Luna please be still alive I am sorry I left you alone I promise I will save you if it's the last thing I do." I sighed I looked at my flock it's not complete not without Luna and the others they now that but what can we do? I tell you we find them. Max moved in her sleep I love her so much I wish she knew how bad I loved her.

LPOV(Luna POV)

As soon as we woke up we took off to are next destination. "Luna can we stop I'm hungry!" Sky shouted over the wind a few hours later. "I'm not sure." I yelled back. "Why?" Cloud asked. "Don't talk back to the all mighty leader." Zack said rolling his green eyes. "Thank you for your sarcasm Zack and You know why Cloud how would we explain are ears?" I asked. "What we usually tell them?" Raven suggested. "Fine, Axel do you see a place to land?" I yelled. "Yes right below." He shouted. "Okay you all know what to do!" I shouted. "Down down down!" Sky and cloud shouted giggling. "OMG look those people have cat and wolf ears!" A girl said running up to us. "Umm yea we do is that a problem?" I asked picking up Sky and Axel picking up Cloud. "No I just think it is totally awesome and cute." She said smiling. "Thanks do you know good places to eat is?" Raven asked. "Oh yes follow me." She said happily. We followed her to a café. "This is the best place around!" She shouted walking in the café. "Welcome to Kitty Cat café _**(IDK WHY I NAMED IT THAT OH WELL RIGHT?) **_"Wow its pretty!" Sky shouted as I put her down. "Well thank you. I will be your waitress for today my name is Sarah." The girl said. "You work here?" I asked stunned. "Yep." She said giggling at my reaction. She led us to a table near a fountain and window. "Wow fish." Cloud shouted trying to get out of Axel's arms. "Cloud behave!" I shouted. "Yeah Cloud." Sky said sitting on my lap. "So what are your names?" Sarah asked. "My name is Luna." I said. "My name is Axel." Axel said sitting next to me. "My name is Sky." Sky said climbing out of my lap to sit by Axel. "My name is Cloud." Cloud said sitting next to his sister. "I am Zack." Zack said sitting next to Cloud. "Raven." Raven sighed and sat by Zack. "Cool names your parents are creative." Sarah said we looked at her sadly. "We don't have parents." I said sadly. "Oh my, I am sorry." She said. "Don't be we have someone who is like a mother who we talk to every now and then and Axel and I are like Sky's and Cloud's parents so everything is good." I said. "Oh well what do you want to eat?" She asked. We ordered ten plates of food, three milk shakes, four hot chocolates, and five mountain dews each. "Wow that was a lot of food." Sarah said shocked. "We eat a lot." Sky giggled. "I noticed." Sarah giggled. "Well we have to go now." I said after paying. "Go where?" Sarah asked. "We don't have a destination yet." I sighed. "Oh." She sighed. "Yes we are on a mission." Raven said. "What kind of mission?" She asked I was about to answer but my phone went off yes I said phone.

_(DON'T OWN THIS SONG IT'S Breath BY Breaking Benjamin LOVE THIS SONG)_

_I see nothing in your eyes  
And the more I see the less I like  
Is it over yet?  
In my head_

I know nothing of your kind  
And I won't reveal your evil mind  
Is it over yet?  
I can't wait

"Hello Melissa?" I asked. "Oh I'm not disturbing you am I?" Melissa asked. "No we just got done eating." I said. "Oh okay that's good stay eating you all need it and you all need rest." She said wordily like a mom. "I know I know." I said rolling my eyes. "I'm just worried." She said. "I know and thank you for that." I said picking up Sky and walking out of the café with Axel, Raven, Cloud, and Zack following me. "Come visit me some time." Melissa said. "Don't worry when we find my brother and the others." I said. "Okay you promise?" She said as I put my phone on speaker. "We promise." We said. "Well love you all be safe talk to you latter." Melissa said. "Love you two bye." We said hanging up my phone. "So where are we staying tonight?" Raven asked. "I know a place to stay!" I heard Sarah shout. "Where?" I asked. "Follow me I am on break so I can show you." She said. "Thank you you are a good friend I am sorry that we will never see or talk to you again." I said sadly. "You can always come by this town again and go to the café when you finish your mission." She said. "Okay we will I promise." I said. "Bye." She said sadly running off.

"Hello can I help you?" A lady at the front desk asked. "Yes we need three rooms." I said. "How old are you?" The lady asked. "Why do you want to know?" Sky asked. "Are you a freaking stalker?" Zack asked rolling his eyes. "Oh my god we are being stalked what do we do Luna?" Cloud screamed and pulled at Axel's hair. By this time people where staring at us. "Fine I don't need age just give me the money and hear are your keys." She sighed. "You know the drill." I said handing Zack and Raven a key after I paid. Raven picked up Sky then went to there room and Zack picked up Cloud and went to there room. "So I call my shower first I said putting my bag down. "Okay." Axel said laying down on a bed. I went into the bathroom and washed up. It feels so good to wash up. "Axel wash up!" I said sitting on the opposite bed then him. "Okay well you get some sleep." He said. "Was planning on it." I shouted after him. A few more minuets I feel asleep.

_(flashback/dream few months ago)_

_"Ugh I'm so hungry!" I shouted flopping down onto the sidewalk Axel sat beside me while Zack and Raven lend against the wall. "Mommy." Sky said climbing onto my lap and cloud climbing into Axel's lap. "Oh my aren't you a little young to be a mom?" A woman's voice asked shocked. "I'm not really her mom." I sighed. Axel and I get this all the time you might think it's annoying but we don't I love that I can be a mom for the twins. "Oh haha I'm sorry but then why did she call you mommy?" She asked. "I'm the closest thing they have to a mother." I said sadly. "Oh dear I'm sorry." She said sitting beside me. "No it's okay we are use to it we been alone for practically are whole life." I said hugging Sky closer to me. I don't usually blab on about my life but something about her makes it seem okay. "Oh, how about you come with me and I will get you food and cloths?" She said happily. "But when we do eat we eat a lot." Zack said. "Oh that's fine." She said. "We don't even know your name and you don't know are names." Raven pointed out. Sky climbed out of my lap and pulled onto the lady's pants. "We can discuses that over dinner it's free so it doesn't matter how much you eat." She said picking up Sky. Okay who can pass up on free food? We certainly can't. _Don't become to attached to this unknown woman. _I warned myself as we followed her to the restaurant. "Follow me." She said leading us to a huge black and red table. "I love this table." Raven and I shouted at the same time. Sky and Cloud giggled. "Okay eat all you want." The lady said. We ate like we haven't ate in years oh wait we haven't. "Okay so my name is Melissa." She said after we finally finished eating."My name is Luna." I said. "My name is Axel." Axel said.. "My name is Sky." Sky said giggling. "My name is Cloud Sky's twin brother." Cloud said. "I am Zack." Zack said. "Raven." Raven sighed."Wow awesome names." Melissa exclaimed. "Thank you we picked them out ourselves." I said. "I'm so sorry." She said standing up. "Okay you will live with me." She said happily. "We can't." I said sadly. "Why not?" She asked as her faced dropped. "Because I have to find my brother and some others." I said. "Okay well you live with me for a few weeks." She said like a mother. "Okay deal." We said. "Okay let's go get you some cloths, book-bags, a stuffed animal, binoculars, hair cuts, piercings, caned food, candy, and a cell phone for Luna since she is absolutely your leader." She said picking up Sky and walked out the restaurant. I have a felling it's going to be hard saying bye to her._

_(end of flashback/dream)_

"Hey Luna wake up what are you mumbling about and let's go for a fly." Axel said waking me up. "Okay let's go." I said standing on the balcony. "I love my wings!" Axel shouted as we begun are special flight. _I do to._ "And I love my ears!" I said winking at him as we flew into the night.


	3. Chapter 2: couldn't be!

_**Heyyyyyy ppl how are you! Good I hope this is going to be a good chapter I hope! Well ont0 the story**_  
_**PS. I don't own Maximum Ride but I do own my socks :) lol**_  
_**:) :) :P ;)++++++**********^^^^^^^^3LOVE&HATEl3^^^^^^=:x^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**_

LPOV  
We flew back to the hotel. "Hey Axel do you think Fang misses me?" I asked as we sat on my bed. "Of course he does you're his twin sister!" Axel said hugging me. "I'm strong enough now he doesn't have to protect me." I said. "You were always strong." Axel objected. "No I wasn't and you know it." I said. "Yes you where he was just protective of you." He argued. "If you say so, I say I am going to sleep." I mumbled pushing him off my bed. "Night." he said as I dozed off to sleep.  
"Wake up Luna and Axel." Sky said jumping on my bed. "I am up honey." I said snapping awake. "Yay lets head shopping then we can go look for Fang and them." Raven suggested. "No we eat then go look for Fang." Zack said. "We don't need to shop we have enoph stuff." I said. We walked down to the lobby and checked out."Can we go to the Kitty Cat Café?" Sky asked. "Yes sweetie." I said.  
People kept staring at us I guess they never seen people with cat and wolf ears. Haha I guess I would stare too. "Luna, Sky, Axel, Zack, Cloud, and Raven hey!" I heard Sarah shout. "Hey what's up?" I asked. "Nothing, just heading off to work how about you all?" She said walking beside me. "Heading to your work to get food." Axel said. "Awesome that means I can talk to you before you leave!" Sarah shouted. "Yep." Cloud said. We walked into the café and sat where we sat yesterday. "We will take what we did yesterday I said. "Okay I will be right back." She said skipping away. When she came back with are food and drinks she sat down with us. "So do you go to school?" She asked. "No we don't." Raven said. "How do you learn?" She asked shocked. "We teach are selves." I said finishing my food. "Oh cool." She said. "Well we better be off." Axel said. "Bye for now." Sarah said sadly as we walked out of the café. "I want ice cream!" Sky shouted as we passed a park. "Okay we can get some then we have to leave. "Yay thank you Luna!" Sky and Cloud said running to the swings. "Raven lets go for a walk?" Zack said. "Shore why not lets go." She said walking away. I was watching the twins play while humming to myself. A hour latter Zack and Raven came back. "Where have you two been?" I asked. "Walking." Raven said blushing. "If you say so." I sighed. "You okay?" Raven asked. "Yea... Sky, Cloud let's go!" I shouted. "Wait sing us a song first." Sky said climbing onto my lap. "Fine." I said sitting Cloud in Axel's lap.

_**(I don't own this song this song is called: **__Who Knows by:____**Avril Lavigne)**_

"_Yeah Yeah Yeah-ya Yeah-ya  
Why do you look so familiar  
I could swear that I  
Have seen your face before  
I think I like that you seem sincere  
I think I'd like to get  
To know you a little bit more_

I think there's something more  
Life's worth living for

Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do  
Just keep on laughing  
One thing's true  
There's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day

Yeah Yeah Yeah-ya Yeah-ya  
How do you always have an opinion  
And how do you always find  
The best way to compromise  
We don't need to have a reason  
We don't need anything  
We're just wasting time

I think there's something more  
Life's worth living for

Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do  
Just keep on laughing  
One thing's true  
There's always a brand new day

Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do  
Just keep on laughing  
One thing's true  
There's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day

Find yourself  
'Cause I can't find you  
Be yourself  
Who are you?  
Find yourself  
'Cause I can't find you  
Be yourself  
Who are you?

Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do  
Just keep on laughing  
One thing's true  
There's always a brand new day

So you go and make it happen  
Do your best  
Just keep on laughing  
I'm telling you  
There's always a brand new day

Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do  
Just keep on laughing  
One thing's new  
There's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day~"

"That was awesome!" Sky cheered. "Thank you now let's go." I said jumping up. "Where are we going to go now?" Axel asked me. "I have no clue." I said sadly. We flew and it started to get darker. "Hey let rest in that cave!" Raven shouted over to me. "Okay." I said but then I seen a person sitting in the edge of the cave. _I it can't be._

FPOV  
I seen something flying towards the cave the flock and I are in. "Fang doesn't that look like a human?" Max asked. "I knew what to do next without saying anything I knew who it was. "FANG?" The voice of the girl I haven't seen for practically two years.


	4. Chapter 3: i love you brother

_**Hey people heading on vacation for a week yayay I hope -_- stuck in a car with brother and dad and already want to shoot myself in the head (figure of speech) and step-mom is crying wow pregnant women mood swings are just wow thanck god I have my phone and Ipod but it's not like yall care right? oh well onto the story!**_

_**Lpov**_

"Luna!" Fang shouted as I landed in the cave. "Oh Fang is that really you?" I cried. "Yes." He said hugging me. "Fang who are you hugging?" A little boy with blond hair asked. "Oh Gazzy gather the flock." He said still hugging me. "Luna why did you fly off like that?" Axel asked. "I found Fang." I said smiling. "Who is Fang again?" Cloud asked sleepily I was about to answer him but I heard Max. "Gazzy this better be good!" She shouted. "Fang is hugging a girl." The boy said. "What who?" Max asked. "I don't know he is calling a group meeting." He said. "Okay Angel, Iggy, and Nudge wake up flock meeting!" Max yelled. They all sat down near a fire. "Come along." Fang said dragging us to his flock. "OMG! IT CAN'T BE…." Nudge started but Max cut her off. "Luna, Zack, Raven, and Axel?" Max said shocked. "Yea." Raven said shortly she is still hurt that Jeb took them and left us for death. "You are alive?" Iggy asked shocked. "No duh you idiot." Zack said hurt. "Zack and Raven please be nice." I sighed. "Fine." Raven sighed and sat down. "How did you escape the school?" Max asked. "Who are they." Gazzy asked. "I know I know!" A little girl shouted. _I never seen her before how can she know who we are? Has Fang told her about me?_ I asked in my head. "I can read minds and yes Fang told us about you also my name is Angel." She said . "Hello Angel." Sky said. "I still don't know who they are." Gazzy explained. "Okay lets see Axel you start." I said. "Okay my name is Axel I am part wolf and bird as you can see by my ears and wings." He said. "I am Zack part wolf and part bird." Zack said. "I'm Raven part cat and part bird." Raven\n said sweetly. "I am Sky part cat and part bird." Sky said sitting on Raven's lap. "I am Cloud Sky's twin brother, part wolf, and part bird." Cloud said sitting in Zack's lap. "I am Luna part cat, part bird, and Fangs Twin sister." I said clinging to Fang. "Fang you have a sister!" Gazzy shouted. "Yea." Fang said. "I'm tired!" Sky complained. "Okay let's go to sleep and she can tell us how they escaped tomorrow." Max said. "Yes and no one has to take watch because of Luna's, Axel's, Raven's, Zack's, Sky's, Cloud's hearing." Angel said laying next to Max. Raven and Zack currled up into a little ball. Sky and Cloud curled up together Cloud looked protective of Sky. "Cloud reminds me of you when we where little." I giggled. "He does doesn't he?" Fang said. "Yes he does." I said leaning on him. "Well we should get some sleep." Axel said. "Yea I guess." I said afraid this was a dream and Fang wasn't hear if I wake up now I will cry. "Don't worry Luna I will be hear when you get up." Fang said hugging me. "You promise?" I asked laying between Fang and Axel. "Yes I do." Fang said holding my hand and Axel wrapping his arm around my waist. "I love you sister night.." Fang whispered squeezing my hand. "I love you too brother night." I said falling asleep.

_**L&Fpov**_

_I finally have my twin back what can go wrong?_


	5. A N SORRY

**Hey I am so so so sorry _**** I haven't had a comp cuz my laptop broke and dad wont fix it and also some problems...between dad and my stepmom (NINE DAYZ BEFOR CHRISTMAS SHE LEFT MERRY CHRISTMAS 2 ME _) :'( and between my dad and I :/ hey I'm 17 what can I say I cannot get along w****ith my parents and he says I changed so what he's the one who left for two weeks and when he came home he started yelling at ME not my bro sooooooo yeah. I will update as soon as I can on all my stories. But yeah I am so so so so so so so so so so so so s****o so so so so sorry _ I have a sister(3 months old) now though she was born on Easter but I ****barley**** see her she's with my step-mom _ but the good part is I found a guy I am in love with and he is helping me threw my pain :) I also have a five day old cu****zened but I am scared for her cuz she is having some problems...but yeah I know no one cares lol. ^;...;^**


End file.
